Those Moments After
by Geminigrl86
Summary: Ever wonder what happened right after the gang left San Marcos? A sweet moment once our favorite rag tag spies arrives back to Tunt Manor.


Those Moments After

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Archer characters. No, really, I don't**.

"It's good to be back in civilization," smirked Malory as she placed her luggage on the marble floor. "Woodhouse! Tom Collins and make it quick!"

"Yes, Mum," said the frail servant as he jolted off to the kitchen.

"Really? This early in the morning?" asked Ray looking at Malory incredulous.

Malory squinted her eyes at him and tightened her mouth. Ray immediately became uncomfortable, grabbed his suitcase, and excused himself to unpack.

"I can't believe we're home. I'm going to miss being a country superstar. Now I have to be Cheryl," pouted the red head throwing herself on a plush couch.

"Be happy that I managed to get all our jobs back," Malory said grabbing her drink from Woodhouse and then taking a sip. "If it wasn't for me, you all would be out on the streets!"

She turned towards Cyril. "Speaking of jobs, Cyril, come with me. We have to work out the numbers with the CIA immediately."

"But, Ms. Archer, I have serious jet lag!"

"You'll more problems if you don't come with me now!"

Cyril pushed up his glasses, signed, followed Malory into the Tunt library.

"I'm going to guess we have no more cocaine?" Pam asked the rest of the group.

"What do you think, Professor Peabody?" replied Archer.

"Crap. Well at least I have an emergency stash hidden in Krieger's lab area!"

With that being said, she started running to the stairs.

"No! No! No! Pam! Don't touch anything up there!" yelled Krieger chasing after her.

All who were remaining in the group were Archer, Lana, the baby, Cheryl who found interest in reading a magazine, and Woodhouse awaiting directions.

"Sir, would you like me to make your usual breakfast of Bloody Mary and Eggs Woodhouse?" asked the servant.

"No, idiot! Obviously I need to help Lana get the baby settled!" exclaimed Archer growing frustrated with each word.

"Archer, honestly I don't need-

"Lana, shut up. Yes you do."

Archer bent down, grabbed Lana's luggage and started walking to the stairs. He paused at the first step, turned to her and said, "Well, come on."

Lana sighed, shifted baby A.J. in her arms and followed Archer up the stairs. Once in her bedroom, she placed the baby in the antique cradle, while Archer proceeded to unpack Lana's clothes.

"Wow," he said softly not wanting to wake the sleeping infant.

"What?" Lana asked.

"This dress is huge," he said holding it up against himself. "I mean it looks like something Rosie O'Donell could wear."

Lana groaned and glared at him. 'Asshole, you realize it's a maternity dress and I was pregnant."

"Yeah but, still…"

"Archer, maybe you should go unpack your things. I can handle it from here," Lana said gently rocking the baby's cradle back and forth.

Archer placed Lana's empty suitcase on the floor and walked over to cradle next to Lana. Both said nothing for a minute as they stood there looking at the tiny sleeping person deep in slumber.

"Look, I'm sorry," Archer said breaking the silence. "I was just trying to make you laugh. This has been a stressful couple of days."

"It's fine. I didn't mean to rush you out. I mean she is your daughter after all."

Archer reached into the cradle and started stroking A.J.'s light brown hair. She cooed lightly in her sleep.

"Wow," said Archer feeling first the first time in his life his heart melt. "We made this."

"Yeah, we did," said Lana softly. The sight of Archer being gentle with the baby made her heart almost skip a beat.

Both said nothing for a moment as they continued watching the baby sleep. Suddenly, the clock hanging on the wall chimed announcing the time. Archer broken from the trance, looked up at it and then cleared his throat.

"Well, I better let you get some rest. You've been up pretty much the entire trip back with the baby."

Archer bent down to the crib and gave the baby a kiss on the forehead. He then proceeded to walk to the bedroom door.

"Archer, wait." Lana said.

The blue eyed spy turned back around not sure of what to expect.

'Why don't you stay in here and take a nap with me? You know? In case A.J. wakes up and I don't hear her?" Lana asked placing a hand on Archer's shoulder.

He said nothing for a moment. Then a smile crossed his lips.

"Of course, Lana."

Lana smiled and walked over the bed and lay down. She closed her eyes and felt Archer lay down next to her. She turned over to face him and smiled. He stroked her face and kissed her on the forehead.

"Get some rest, stupid."

**Note: I haven't written fanfiction in a long time. In fact I can't remember my original login or my pieces. I feel rusty, but there isn't enough Archer fanfiction on the internet, so I wanted to write something. Be kind as I am just getting into the swing of things. **


End file.
